The National Research Center on Hispanic Children and Families generates new research and translates research across three priority areas-poverty reduction and self-sufficiency, healthy marriage and responsible fatherhood, and early care and education-to build knowledge and inform ACF programs and policies to better serve Hispanic children and families. The Center has three primary goals: 1) advance a cutting-edge research agenda; 2) build research capacity; and 3) translate emerging research. Lina Guzman at Child Trends and Michael Lopez at Abt Associates lead the Center, in collaboration with university partners (University of Maryland-College Park; University of North Carolina at Greensboro; and New York University's Institute for Human Development and Social Change). In 2014, the Center launched a Summer Research Fellowship program supporting emerging scholars studying issues relevant to low-income and vulnerable Hispanic children and families. For more information about the research activities and resources of the National Research Center on Hispanic Children and Families, see http://www.childtrends.org/our-research/latino-children-and-families/.